Allen et sa cavale
by clA-oh
Summary: Allen s'est échappé de l'ordre grâce a l'aide des Noah. Mais il se cache de tout le monde. Alors, comment peut-il faire pour vivre? C'est un enfer! Comment allait-il faire pour manger autant qu'à l'ordre, s'amusait autant qu'avec ses amis?


**_Hola! Moi parler Italien donc moi pas continuer en espagnol xD_**

 ** _Si vous lisee ceci, c'est que vous êtes curieux, et je vous comprends._**

 ** _C'est la première histoire que je fait sur DGM alors soyez indulgents, et on se retrouve a la fin!_**

 ** _Bonne Lecture!_**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Les jours de cavale ne son pas facile, tout le monde le sait. Allen plus que quiconque. Il avait fait plus de 10 villes dans le mois pour essayer d'échapper aux gens qui le poursuivait. Les Noah, l'ordre, et Apocryphos. Il avait faot le tour de l'Europe, avait mis son déguisement de clown pour faire rire plus de fois qu'il n'en compte, et il a même dû voler-alors que c'était contre ses principes- pour pouvoir manger. Ça ne faisait qu'un mois qu'il était parti de l'ordre, et la seule chose qu'il regrettait en ce moment-après ses amis- c'était la nourriture, belle, bonne, savoureuse, bien cuite, juteuse, nourriture de Jerry.

Assis sur son banc près de la Tamise a la nuit tomber, il divaguer sur l'aspect de la nourriture, ainsi que le goût et l'odeur. La bave au lèvre, il rêvait simplement de manger.

Malheuresement, son ventre lui rappelait a l'ordre. Il se reprit, et entreprit de chercher un bar ou un restorant bienveillant qui puisse l'acceuillir. Il passait soigneusement par les rues les plus étroites, les moins prisé, et les moins connues. Pour pas se faire repéré, il était même près à se déguiser en bouse de vache, tant que ça ne le gênait pas pour manger, et qu'il trouvait de la nourriture.

Parce que là, il commençait à désespéré. Aucune lumière. Pas même une lanterne palcé près de l'enseigne, rien.

Il marchait sans but à présent, retournant à son banc très vite.

Il allait devoir attendre jusqu'au matin. Et c'est ainsi qu'il recommença à rêver. Mais son ventre n'en pouvait plus.

Il se leva et parcouru chaques rues, au risque de se faire prendre par l'ordre.

Il chercha pendant deux longues heures, et trouva un bar-restaurant qui était encore ouvert. Il resta immobile content de sa trouvaille, les étoiles dans les yeux lorsqu'il sentit la bonne odeur s'émanait de la bâtisse.

Oui, c'est bien, mais maintenant, comment il allait payer? Surtout que ce qu'il mangeait n'étais généralement pas des portion de petite souris.

Il n'avait rien, ou a peine un ou deux penny. Mais il allait pas aller très loin avec tout ça.

Comment il allait expliquer au propriètaire ou a celui qui sert, qu'il avait manger sans payer? Peut-être pourrait-il rendre service.

Eh bien tant pis! On verra bien!

Il entra après avoir pris un grand souffle.

Les portes grinçaient à son contact. La pièce était illuminé par un petit lustre au plafond dont les bougies commençaient à rendre l'âme, ainsi que par différentes bougies ça et là dans la pièce. Il y avait beaucoup de bruit pour rien, et les clients criaient fort. Ils chantaient même des chansons paillarde ensemble.

En bref, personne ne le remarqua dans toute cette foule et ce bruit.

Heuresement, le bareman surveillant les allées et venus des clients, l'avait vu et le salua en lui demandant ce qu'il voulait.

Allen hésita un long moment. Est-ce qu'il devait dire la vérité? Ou devait-il mentir, et s'enfuir une fois fini?

Il choisit d'être honnête, même s'il appréhendait la réaction de l'homme bien habiller derriè le comptoir en face de lui.

Il lui expliqua une histoire inventé de toute pièce pour justifier sa faim et son manque de sous. Le bareman l'écouta sans l'interrompre, et après qu'Allen lui ai proposé de lui rendre un service, réfléchit une dizaine de secondes.

_Je veux bien te préparer quelque chose a manger, mais il va falloir m'aider pour une chose que personne n'a encore réussi à faire.

Allen continua de le regarder, intrigué, curieux, et mort de faim.

_Tu vois les hommes là-bas? Lui demanda le bareman en pointant un doigt en direction de trois hommes mal fagoté, rire a gorge déployé, fumer, et jouait aux cartes entre eux.

Allen hocha la tête, ayant a moitié compris ce qu'il voulait.

_Je voudrais que tu leur mettent une bonne raclée au poker. Ils fermeraient leur gueule, et toi tu aurait ton plat, marché conclu?

Allen voyait bien que le bareman ne lui faisait pas confiance, et qu'il savait qu'il allait se faire laminer. En fait, cet homme ne voulait pas le nourrire, il voulait juste dégager les plus faiblard du bar, donc lui. Mais il ne le connaissait pas.

Le poker était son point le plus fort après l'agilité des accrobaties. Jamais il ne perdrait face à des hommes aussi mal léccher qu'eux.

_Je veux bien, mais vous me promettais que si je gagne, vous me préparerais tout ce que je veux? Demanda Allen, changeant son regard doux et innocent, en regard plus mauvais et malicieux.

Le bareman se sentit mal à l'aise sans savoir pourquoi, mais optemperra.

C'est ainsi que le jeunr blanchâtre s'en alla vers la table des trois hommes.

Il se planta devant les table avec un grand sourire angélique alors que deux des hommes relevaient la tête vers lui.

_Dites, le monsieur là-bas m'a dit que si je vous battez au poker, j'aurais de quoi manger, vous voulez bien jouer avec moi? Il demanda polimment.

Les deux hommes, les yeux grands ouvert, pointèrent un index commun sur lui.

_AAAH! C'EST TOI! TU NOUS AVAIT VOLÉ NOS VÊTEMENT DANS LE TRAIN LA DERNIÈRE FOIS!

_OUAI! SI TU CROIS QU'ON VA TE LAISSER RE-COMMENCER, TU TE FOURRES LE DOIGT LA OÙ JE L'PENSE!

Les deux hommes s'exclamèrent-voire crièrent- en direction du jeune homme qui perdit son sourire pour les regarder de plus près.

Mais oui! C'était les deux hommes qui était avec Tyki dans le train lorsqu'ils s'étaient amusé à déshabillé le bon vieux Krory.

Il écarquilla les yeux en se souvenant, et compris un peu trop tard qui était le troisième homme juste en face des deux autres.

Il se risqua à un regard vers l'autre.

Tyki avait le regard mauvais sur lui, et une aura noire plânait autour de lui, comme s'il ne voulait, ni le voir, ni jouer avec lui.

Ses cheveux noir bouclé lui caché les yeux puisqu'il n'avait pas daigné mettre ses lunettes en cul de bouteille, mais Allen compris très vite qu'il était allé au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment.

_Tu veux quoi gamin? Demanda Tyki d'une voix monotone.

_Juste manger. Cet homme m'a dit de vous battre pour avoire ce que je veux, lui répondit Allen, sur le même ton.

Les deux autres hommes s'enfonçaient dans leurs siège, sous la peur des deux auras noir qu'ils avaient devant eux.

_D'accord, on joue. MAIS PAS DE TRICHE CETTE FOIS?! Compris Gamin?

_Oui, et je ne suis pas un gamin.

Les trois le regardèrent de biais alors que le jeune homme prenait une chaise pour s'asseoir en face d'eux.

" _Pas un gamin? Non mais il s'est vu?"_ pensèrent les trois en le regardant.

Ainsi, le poker commença, sous la surveillance indiscrette du bareman, ainsi que de Tyki, qui surveillait le moindrebgeste d'Allen pour éviter qu'il triche.

Durant toute la partie, Allen songeait a l'amusement qu'il éprouvait, alors que Tyki et ses deux compère commençaient à désespéré sur la remarquable bonne main du jeune homme.

Tyki râlait, il avait enfin l'opportunité de sortir avec ses amis, et voilà que c'était gâcher par ce maudit blanc. Il lui en voulait, car en ce moment, il décortiqué sonnpropre cerveau contre lui pour colprendre comment il faisait et pour réussir a le battre.

Mais un simple Quinte Fleuch de lanpart d'Allen suffit à terminer la partie qui avait durer plus d'une heure et demie. Les trois hommes étaient désespéré sur leurs siège, comptant encore le nombre de points qunil avait gagné contre eux.

Encore battu.

Ils étaient encore battu par ce foutu gamin.

La partie étant fini, Allen se leva de son siège et replaça la chaise à sa position d'origine, c'est-à-dire, près d'une table non occupé. Tyki le retint par le bras avant qu'il s'en aille, tout content de lui.

_Comment t'as fait? Je t'ai demandé de ne pas tricher en plus!

_Mais je n'ai pas tricher! Et je n'ai jamais dit que je ne savais pas jouer sans la tricherie! C'est inné chez moi, je suisnobligé depuis l'âge de 12 ans, donc à force on comprends le jeu!

Allen lui sourit diaboliquement, et s'en alla vers le bareman qui en resta encore bouche bée.

_Alors? J'ai été assez bon? Je peux avoir mon repas maintenant?

L'homme hocha la tête en marmonnant un wow de surprise.

Merde quoi! Ce gamin n'a que 16 ans!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 ** _Ça vous a plu? Désolé pour la longueur pour ceux que ça dérange, mais j'ai du mal à faire des chapitres très court sur D.Gray-Man parce que y a tellement à en dire '_**

 ** _Bref, si vous aimez, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en penser dans les reviews, même pour les fautes d'orthographe(j'ai beau être en L, y en a sûrement qui traîne quelques part xD) et surtout si vous voulez d'autres chapitres sur Allen est sa vie durant sa cavale ou bien la vie que mène Tyki et c'est pote, dites-le moi!_**

 ** _Allez, Bisous *_**


End file.
